


Ride Out of Hell (Abigail “Misty” Briarton x Male Reader)

by Fallen_Angel29



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Zombies, male reader - Freeform, mature - Freeform, tranzit, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel29/pseuds/Fallen_Angel29
Summary: After obtaining the bus and hijacking its Driver. Teammates (F/N) and Abigail set a course away from the dead plaguing Green Run.But while doing so, they soon find each other.
Relationships: Abigail “Misty” Briarton/Male Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ride Out of Hell (Abigail “Misty” Briarton x Male Reader)

After running around, and buying all sorts of weapons. Both (F/N) and Abigail were able to obtain the necessary perks along the way. Paying in credits given to them by killing as many zombies as they can.

With their guns upgraded when thrown into the Pack-A-Punch.

But eventually, it became too much for them to handle. Even with their upgraded guns. The undead won't stop coming after them. So they devised a plan where one of them would lead the dead astray, while the other jacks on the Bus Driver's systems unharmed.

After some time, (F/N) managed to hotwire the Bus Driver and got full control of the limbless robot. He leaped out of the modified bus, and aided his partner in crime by mowing down the undead that came his way. Occasionally slugging a couple grenades here and there. Before the horde was eradicated in a matter of minutes. 

Once the round ended, and started anew. Abigail didn't hesitate on following (F/N) inside the bus.

Where he proceeds to manually control the Bus Driver from its exposed back. Abigail watched through the back window, as the undead crawled out from the ground, and began chasing them.

It looked as though they'll reach them in seconds if the bus decides to break down. But didn't since (F/N) has gained control of their only means of transportation. And had successfully managed to outrun them by exiting the course. Breaking the cycle of dread they've endured for who knows how many rounds.

Once the zombies were no longer in sight. (F/N) set the bus on autopilot, as the Bus Driver stood still. Instead of spinning around like before with its eyes glowing red. He went over to Abigail who laid against the back of the seatless bus. With her knee pointing upward while her leg laid beside her other. She rested her forearm on top of her knee, as her freckled face went downwards with eyes closed. Followed by gentle breaths coming from her nostrils. Her stomach littered with cuts and scratches rose and fell as she slept.

"She's sleeping. Cute." (F/N) thought, couldn't help but chuckle at the state Abigail was in once she knew she was in the clear.

And with that, (F/N) turned back and took a seat on the floor. His back pressed against the wall having boarded windows above his head. Before recalling the events transpired to this devastating event.

_(F/N) was just working in a local grocery store, stocking groceries and essentials for his fellow customers. When the dead began to take over. Causing a major turn for the customers who ran around, passing by each other and often fought among one another over canned food or something ridiculous._

_Later on, as (F/N) fled to safety. He was met with Abigail, or "Misty" as she was also called, saved his ass and offered him a choice he couldn't refuse._

_"Do you wanna live, or become one of them?"_

_The choice was clearly obvious._

_Who wouldn't take up her offer?_

_Just yesterday, he didn't even know how to use a gun. Now (F/N) has basic knowledge simply by using them against zombies._

_It may not be enough, but as long as he hands Abigail by his side._

_He thinks he'll be ok._

_Sure, she may seem brash and self-satisfied. But that's just what makes her unique. In her own way that is. (F/N) can't complain. And if he does, well then he's lunchmeat to the undead._

_Anyways, the only reason she thinks so highly of herself with that tomboyish attitude of hers. Because she holds a record as a knife fighting champion. And let (F/N) tell you, Abigail can handle a knife with the way she sliced those zombies up. (F/N) doesn't know_ _much about her, besides the fact that she used to live on a farm._

 _He often finds himself wondering where he'll be if Abigail didn't come to his rescue. Most likely be stuffing his face in someone's intestines by now. So (F/N_ ) _considers himself lucky that he's partnered up with someone badass like her._

 _Since they're both the opposite gender. It gets awkward at times when (F/N) was caught staring at her exposed cleavage or slim figure a couple of times. Even though he gets told "her eyes are up here" or to "focus his attention to the head"—no double meaning—just zombie talk. He would flare up and turn away_ _before he could grow an erection at the wrong time when dealing with zombies._

_But still, after all that. She doesn't do a thing about it. Feeling no need to cover herself up when everyone—besides (F/N), are dead._

_Abigail doesn't see the point in doing so._

_Even now, (F/N) can't help but gaze at her from a distance. After what they've been through together. He was still a male, but not much. Sure, it's nice to stare at Abigail's features like some sort of pervert. But he found himself falling for her during their time killing. He's grown rather fond of her, and would hate to see her be taken away from him by the undead._

_Plaguing him with disturbing thoughts leading up to her demise. Having been the to save her more times than he could count. Due to the need to distract herself from the past with each zombie she kills._

_Which (F/N) understands, but feel as though having a one on one could help her in this case. Knowing Abigail—that won't be possible._

_Oh well, as long as they're alive. That's more than enough for (F/N) to sleep. If he ever gets some that is._

Now that he's caught up, (F/N) can't help but shift his gaze over to Abigail. Taking notice of her attire when not dealing with the undead, comparing it to his choice of clothing which consisted; a wrinkly white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans, and black converse.

Before addressing Abigail's attire in his mind; with her red flannel shirt tied in the front over a black bra, ripped and faced jeans, brown work gloves and brown combat boots that rise halfway up to her shins. She wears a belt with magazine pouches on it. Her brunette hair is worn in a short ponytail down the back, and is covered by a white and green baseball cap.

"What are you staring at?"

(F/N) stopped taking in Abigail's features and appearances once her voice broke his train of thought.

"Sorry, Misty." (F/N) said, closing his eyes with a small chuckle leaving his throat.

"Fuckin' pervert." Abigail spat, bringing her laying leg close to her chest and hugged her legs. "Cold." She murmured, rubbing her arms as they were under her chest. "Where are we going anyways?" She asked, sounding a bit impatient.

"Beats me. I just made the robot take us as far as possible." (F/N) replied.

"So we're just ridin' to fuckin' nowhere!? Great!" Abigail cursed, looking away while frantically rubbing her arms. "Fuck, it's cold." She mentioned. "Hey, why don't you make yourself useful and warm me up, will ya?" She demanded.

"Alright then." (F/N) said, before pushing himself up to his feet, walked over to Abigail and sat next to her. "Better?" He asked, facing her.

"Perfect." Abigail commented, wrapping her arms around (F/N)'s and held it against her chest. "Don't get use to it. I'm only doing this because I'm cold." She said, facing him back as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, pervert." She whispered.

"You're welcome, cowboy." (F/N) said.

"Fuck you." Abigail remarked with a light laugh.

"When and where?" (F/N) asked, looking ahead instead of Abigail raising her head to face him.

"Right here. Right now." Abigail answered, watching as (F/N) before the two let out small fits of laughter. "Nice to have someone who has the same sense of humor as me." She said.

"Likewise." (F/N) added. "It's also nice to have someone alive." He stated, causing Abigail to chuckle before turning away with a saddened expression.

"Yeah. Alive..." Abigail whispered, tightly hugging (F/N)'s arm as she remembered her life before the zombies came to be.

_Not much that she would rather talk about. Especially with a guy like (F/N), who can never understand. Yet, she can't help but use him like this as a way of warming herself up. Rather than dealing with the cold. She used to work at a bar called the Boathouse, dumped her boyfriends here and there, and lose her mother to an unknown cause. And to top it all of, lose her father who was killed by zombies._

_From that point on, Abigail had to only rely on herself. Surviving to live on her parents memory and not those men she dated._

_That was until she met (F/N) (L/N)—who she wanted to leave behind and get eaten by those things. But something told her not to let this one go. So instead, she offered him a choice. In which he gave her the right answer and they haven't left each other's side ever since._

_Yeah, Abigail will catch (F/N) stare at her chest and body at times. But she didn't care one bit._

_At least he isn't trying to_ _rape her in her sleep or something. Knowing full well that she wouldn't hesitate on popping a cap on his ass if he ever tries anything fishy._

 _So far, nothing has happened. And Abigail couldn't be happier that the only man in her life isn't like those other men she was with. (F/N) will always look for her when he can. Ignoring his own survival just for the sake of hers. It angers Abigail that he's risking his life for some random person he hadn't known_ _until now._

_But she can't really blame (F/N), when the only person she should be blaming is herself. Putting aside her past by killing as many zombies as they come. Afraid to let someone in._

_Only to come out broken all over again._

_Unless... she decides to let someone_ in _._

"Hey, (F/N)?" Abigail called out.

"Yeah?" (F/N) acknowledged, glancing at Abigail.

"Wanna fuck?" Abigail asked, earning a shocked response from (F/N) when he whipped his head to face her.

"You're kidding." (F/N) said, as he couldn't believe his ears.

"Does it look like I am?" Abigail retorted, giving him a deathly stare thinking he would think so low of her. "Now do you wanna fuck or not?" She asked, watching his face contort as he tries to find the words to say,

"I..." (F/N) paused, shifting his gaze away before stumbling onto his feet, and ran away from Abigail.

"You mother-" Abigail stopped herself, watching (F/N) shove his hands into the exposed driver's robotic back as the bus slowly came to a halt.

"This should be good." (F/N) commented, turning over to face Abigail's shocked expression. "I think it would be best if we do it in there instead of the floor." He said, exiting the bus, and leaving Abigail to stand up, and see a wooden cabin in the woods.

"Can't argue with that idea." Abigail stated.

After securing the area, (F/N) and Abigail found some clean sheets or blankets, and put it over a nearby couch. Before they began their business. They first started exchanging saliva in a heated make out session. While shredding articles of their clothing away till it littered the floor, and surrounded them.

(F/N) could be seen stuffing his face with Abigail's exposed cunt, while Abigail sat on the couch with legs spread. As her bra was unclipped at the front. Her gloves and boots were still on. She gripped onto (F/N)'s (H/L) (H/C) hair, moaning for the first time during this never-ending nightmare. His slimy appendage went up and down for a short moment. Before darting his tongue deep into her pussy, feeling her walls clamp against it and came right then and there.

Abigail felt her chest heave, as sweat poured from her skin. Never expecting (F/N) to have gotten her legs shaking, after eating her out for minutes. When parting from her soaked pussy. She hooked her arms under her legs, and spread her fleshy petals.

"Enough with that foreplay shit." Abigail said. "Hurry up and fuck me~" She purred, sexually biting her lip. 

With a sight like that, (F/N) can't deny her request any longer. He slipped his pants down with his unbuckled belt hanging, as they were soon kicked to the side. Before approaching the hot and ready Abigail. His cock gently swaying as he towered over her, and stuck himself inside her.

"Oh, fuck~!" Abigail cried out, feeling (F/N)'s barrel spread her walls upon penetration.

"Misty...~" (F/N) called out, moaning as he began to move his ass like a piston.

"Ahh~!" Abigail moaned out, watching (F/N)'s penis enter in and out of her vagina. "Yes~! Right there~! Right there~!" She begged, clawing (F/N)'s bare back as her legs unknowingly wrap around his torso.

"Misty... I'm gonna cum~" (F/N) warned, before ramming his dick even deeper inside of Abigail.

"OHHH~!" Abigail screamed, the moment the tip of (F/N)'s hit the entrance to her womb with each deep stroke. "FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM, TOO~!" She shouted with eyes closed.

"SHIT~!" (F/N) cursed, slamming his pelvis against Abigail's crotch and ejaculate straight into her womb.

"AAAAHHHHHH~!!!" Abigail howled in ecstasy, throwing her head back causing while releasing a flood of juices when being filled with (F/N)'s warm seed.

"Hah... hah..." (F/N) breathed heavy, as sweat poured from his face as his body hovered over Abigail.

"(F/N)..." Abigail gently called out, her eyelids felt heavy before finding herself passed out. After having intense sex with the only man she could rely on in this God forsaken world.   


**— BONUS CONTENT —**

After the two spent most of their energy back at the cabin. They returned to the bus parked outside, and resumed their journey to salvation—wherever that may be. But along the way, they couldn't help feel as though they've grown closer when having intercourse.

Especially, Abigail, who quickly became a sex addict, and would often seduce (F/N) just to get into his pants and vise versa.

Like the time Abigail felt a bit horny, and went to give (F/N) a blowjob in the back of the bus. She discarded her bra, leaving her unbuttoned flannel to expose her succulent breasts, and wearing nothing underneath. Manhandling (F/N)'s erect member with nothing but her tongue, as she was on her knees while planting her hand on his thigh.

"Mmm~ how does my tongue feel, (F/N)?" Abigail asked, looking up at (F/N) as she rested the tip on the base of her tongue, while stroking his cock. "Come on! Give me your delicious cum!" She begged. 

"M-Mmph!" Abigail's cries were muffled, averting her gaze while her lips wrapped themselves around (F/N)'s mushroom as ropes of semen shot out from the tip.

"Mmm... mmm~" Abigail softly moaned, gazing down at (F/N)'s penis while gulping down whatever she can as some of his milk dripped from her plump lips, down her chin, to her freckled cleavage.

Or the time (F/N) and Abigail were searching for supplies. Was when Abigail wanted to try doing it outside like a couple of wild animals. Causing her to remove her clothes until she was only left in her bra, while bending forward against a wall having cracks on some parts, and presenting her bubble butt to (F/N) staring at her.

"Hurry, (F/N)! Take me from behind!" Abigail begged, having one hand on her arse.

"You _sure_ you don't wanna do it with little ol _me_ ~?" Abigail cooed, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes as she seductively bite her bra strap while squatting, and showing (F/N) her dripping pussy and hardened nipples when her breasts were exposed once more.

"Come on, (F/N)." Abigail begged, facing the wall as her hand was on top of the other, while shaking her ass. "Be the _Adam_ to _my_ Eve." She said, biting her lip with a smirk growing across her face.

Welp, looks like she let someone in.

In more ways than one.


End file.
